


I Knew You'd Haunt All of My What-ifs

by sariek



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: John跟Gheorghe決定他們要一起製作一張床。
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Kudos: 7





	I Knew You'd Haunt All of My What-ifs

John很高興他們終於賣掉了那該死的拖車。

他們看著拖車被買家的卡車拖行而去，John勾起微笑看著笨重的拖車輪子在地上壓出痕跡，這對他來說像是拖走了Gheorghe隨時會離開的可能性一樣。他們回到屋裡，Gheorghe回到John的房間整理為數不多的行李，John也跟了上去。當兩人都站在房間裡時，他們都不可避免的意識到，這個過於空蕩巨大的房間需要一張雙人床。

這並不是說Saxby家沒有足夠的房間，農舍與住宅結合的建築讓他們的屋子其實有過多的房間，只是多數都被拿來做堆放雜物的儲藏室，以爸爸和奶奶節儉的個性，清理工作將會相當困難。而對John跟Gheorghe來說，沒有什麼比他們可以在唯一的休息時間製造更多相處來的重要。

所以那必須是張雙人床。

John提議將賣掉拖車賺來的錢拿來買新的床，但Gheorghe不肯。那些是Deirdre的錢，他說。雖然John認為奶奶並不在意這筆小錢，但John知道溫柔的Gheorghe總不想給他的家人添任何麻煩。

他們確認了彼此的存款，都同意其實可以在一些家具量販店買到便宜的床架。而就在此時Gheorghe提議：「如果我們自己做呢？我是說，從木頭開始？」

John愣了一下，回應到：「我必須先告訴你我是個很糟的木匠。」

「但你很擅長修補圍欄，」Gheorghe帶著鼓勵的微笑。「而且有我在。」

「你做過床？」

「沒有。」他搖搖頭，手搭上John的肩膀。「但我們可以一起嘗試。」

Gheorghe總是熱愛嘗試的那一個，而John信任他的直覺，他開始讓自己學著去信任他不熟悉的那些事物。是Gheorghe使他在四天前作出了人生第一次的反抗，第一次的冒險，他願意為Gheorghe迎接任何挑戰。

Gheorghe當晚便要了紙筆，在餐桌上開始畫著草圖。John為他泡茶，偷偷瞄著那些筆記。羅馬尼亞人發現他在偷看，便主動將筆記本遞過去。John拿起筆記本仔細研究，輕輕說了聲：「好厲害。」沒注意到Gheorghe有些臉紅。

「只是一些隨便的草圖。」Gheorghe說。上面標記著所有木板的長寬和組合方式，John注意到，雖然他的房間絕對夠大，但Gheorghe並沒有用最大的雙人床尺寸，而是一般的雙人床，他們不會離彼此太遠。「我舅舅以前是做木工的，我多少學了一點。」

John盯著Gheorghe顫動的睫毛，有個衝動開口想知道多一點關於Gheorghe家人的事，那些他一無所知的。他知道Gheorghe多半會很樂意告訴他，但想了想今天或許不是最好的時機，他們還有很多時間。

  
  


/

他們隔天餵完動物後以最快的速度來到約克郡邊緣的古董商倉庫，隔壁農場擅長木工的爺爺告訴他們如果要找好木材，古董商是最好的選擇，他們為了修復古舊的喬治亞時期家具總是會有存放一些木材。只有古舊的木材會有完整的大片木頭，這會讓你們省下很多工夫，他說。

這是一個腹地頗大的倉庫，Gheorghe說至少有四英畝。他們先打電話知會過了倉庫主人，門口迎接他們的年輕女孩是古董商放假回來陪伴家人的大學生，簡短的寒暄後女孩領他們走到儲存木材的倉庫，用濃厚的約克口音介紹並詢問他們的用途。Gheorghe聽的十分認真，John則是直接動手去觸摸，感受那些木頭的紋路。Gheorghe覺得他們做了十分正確的決定，這個倉庫裡大多的木材都是本來就等著被製成家具的木材，過去可能因為各種原因被堆放在英國各地的木工倉庫裡，直到這些古董商人找到它們的用途。他們最後挑了幾塊足夠厚實且價格划算的橡木板，足以讓他們用榫接的方式製成一個床架。

兩人穿越約克郡的鄉間小路，在回到基斯利的路上順便買了床墊，John負責開車，因為Gheorghe還沒來得及拿到他的國際駕照。進到家門，Deirdre已經準備好晚餐，Gheorghe在John偷吃餅乾的時候提醒他他們還得餵牛。

這是他們在Gheorghe回來農場後第三次一起晚餐，餐桌上少了Martin與Deirdre的鬥嘴安靜了許多，但他們都因為Martin還在這而覺得自己已經足夠幸運。John負責照顧爸爸的進食，根據前兩次的經驗，Gheorghe會在這時候跟Deirdre交換食譜，而這次也一樣。Gheorghe分享了羅馬尼亞傳統的燉牛肉菜式，並在Deirdre問了他最喜歡的甜點時害羞的紅了臉，接著小聲地說出布朗尼是他的最愛。John把這一切都聽在耳裡，思索著要怎麼弄出布朗尼給Gheorghe，差點忘記Martin還在等懸在半空的湯匙。

「你們打算怎麼弄那張床？」

「Gheroghe說他知道可以怎麼做。」John含著食物回應道。

「好像沒有Gheorghe你就一無是處一樣。」奶奶的笑語中帶點無奈。

Gheorghe對John眨眨眼睛，John歪歪頭，覺得難道不是嗎。他的確覺得自己沒有Gheorghe就什麼都做不到，時間與可能性遠遠在他高中畢業，被迫背負農場運作那時開始，他碰上第一杯酒之後就暫停了。是Gheorghe讓他的生活再次流動前行。

他們在睡覺前又檢查了一次牛舍，接著洗澡，回到床上。一些奇怪的想像在John的心底漸漸扎根流轉，他希望接下來的生活永遠像這樣，但有可能嗎？他在睡前往Gheorghe唇上偷了一個吻，好像這樣就可以讓自己心安。兩人擠在小小的單人床上，緊靠著像是在取暖。Gheorghe跟他都不算是小個子，他們都盡力將自己縮到最小，只希望給枕邊人更多空間。但最後兩人總是投降似的任由一方的手腳懸在床外，由另一人在靠牆的那端緊緊環抱著對方的腰腹不鬆手。

John隔天清晨醒來時察覺床邊只剩下床單的壓痕，他沒有梳洗就直接下樓，不是往廚房走去，而是直接往門口跑。Gheorghe抬頭時注意到了John呆愣地站在門口，臉上掛著擔憂的神情。他看著Gheorghe，像定格般死死盯著他看，Gheorghe看懂了那個眼神——那是以為自己被拋棄了的眼神。

羅馬尼亞青年很快便意會到John的想法，便朗聲對他慌忙的戀人喊：「我睡不著，所以想說在你起床之前先來看看怎麼做。」

John臉上的緊繃瞬間褪去，看著Gheorghe冒著細雨折騰那幾塊木板，趕緊套上靴子跟了過去。他注意到放在一旁木箱上放著那本記著裁切方式和床架分解圖的筆記本。Gheorghe抓了抓頭，遞出一支炭筆。「你想幫忙嗎？」

John勾起嘴角，接下戀人遞過來的炭筆，依照指示將木板翻轉著，在正確的位置記上正確的記號。羅馬尼亞青年是個很好的領導者，而John像個好學的學徒，他們很快就完成了這些切割標記，Gheorghe說順利的話他們傍晚就可以來把這件事情完成。

奶奶喊他們吃早餐的時候，John調皮地把沾了黑炭的手指往Gheorghe臉上擦去，Gheorghe笑著說你該改掉這個總往別人臉上亂抹東西的壞習慣，同時將雙手抹黑，捧著John的臉頰貼上他的雙唇。他希望這些細微的愛意可以滲進John胡思亂想的腦袋中，把那些不該出現的恐懼撫平。

他們雙雙踏進家門的時候Dierdre望著兩人臉上的黑污嘆了口氣，要他們快點去洗臉吃飯，還有動物要餵飽呢，她說。John主動往冰箱走去拿出Gheorghe幾天前做的羊乳起司，在餐桌上跟奶奶認真的討論了在基斯利市中心的市集販賣的可能性，Gheorghe則提出或許可以寄賣在鎮上的農產品專門店。

不管哪個方案Dierdre都不反對，只希望他們不要為了副業荒廢了本來該做的事情。除此之外，她很樂意看到John對他們的家族農場有新的想法，這以前從來沒有發生過。John的轉變很大，Dierdre遠在John去把Gheorghe追回來之前就注意到了。而她最喜歡的轉變是現在年輕人們會在吃完飯後，肩並肩在狹小的廚房把碗洗乾淨才出門。

年輕人們遵循過去的習慣，用清掃工作開啟忙碌的一天。現在繁殖季節已經結束，他們針對羊群的注意力也稍微降低，只到山頂那破敗穀倉外的大草原灑完一些給羊隻的營養品便能下山。中午在只有他們兩人知道的神秘地點吃Gheorghe做的三明治打發午餐。下午三點多，兩人迫不及待的回到家門前，搬出鄰居那裡借來的木材切割機具快速的組裝起來。

John先用之前堆在穀倉的舊木板試著切割一些小木塊嘗試一下，Gheorghe則為他們找來了能夠遮擋臉部，防止木屑噴到眼睛的防護面罩。他們分工合作搬起笨重的木板放到切割機具上，對準早上畫好的切割線切下去。John很努力地不去注意羅馬尼亞青年咬著下唇，汗濕著T恤認真工作的性感模樣。他集中精神，跟Gheorghe兩人小心翼翼，隨時注意彼此的狀況，他們在做粗重的工作上一向默契十足。John有時會透過因為這些微小的細節產生一種他們已經認識一輩子的錯覺，但對John來說，他真的是花了一輩子等待Gheorghe找到他。

Gheorghe仔細地處理著切割完後的打磨工作，John點了根菸在旁邊看著，覺得心裡的某些尖刺也一起被磨平了。在這一切都完成的時候天色已經暗下來，他們將所有裁切好的零件依照原本設計圖規劃的方式疊放起來，John打開了穀倉外的燈，試著讓工作區域明亮一些。接著將床架的側板靠牆立起，讓Gheorghe可以將巨大的兩片側板崁入。他們費了一番工夫將另一邊的側板也安裝上去，接著是床頭、床尾，一切都順利的不可思議。

Dierdre在窗邊往外看著這一切，沒有出聲喚他們進門吃飯，不過也是因為這樣她得以目賭這一幕。兩個大男孩戰戰兢兢地一起坐上床，平躺下來，起先沒什麼事，但在John試著翻過身看著Gheorghe時，傳來木頭斷裂的聲音，待他們來得及反應前，床板應聲斷裂，兩人隨著斷裂的木板跌坐在泥地上。

Dierdre腦中已經出現無數個安慰他們的劇本，但他聽到安靜的夜晚傳來笑聲，兩個大男孩坐在斷裂的木板上，對著彼此大笑著拍著肩膀。她想不起來上一次看到他的Johnny笑成這樣是什麼時候。

John和Gheorghe回到家裡的時候晚餐已經放在桌上了，Dierdre告訴John已經讓Martin先去睡覺。他們快點吃飯再去看一下動物就早點睡。兩人久違的獨自用餐，忍不住在餐桌下用腳輕輕觸碰彼此，誰都沒提起剛剛的意外。John偷偷看著Gheorghe是否對剛剛發生的事情有任何情緒反應。他有些在意，因為他剛才先笑出聲，其實並不確定Gheorghe是否覺得這是好笑的，他久違的讓自己真正的情緒領著他。

「剛剛那樣很好玩。」John嚇了一跳，收回搭在Gheorghe腳尖上的腳底板，好像自己是因為這個接觸被Gheorghe讀透了心思。他沒有回應，只是看了看Gheorghe，他的戀人瞇起眼睛，回給他一個寵溺的笑容。John覺得自己會溺死在這種被人喜愛的情緒之中。

Gheorghe在John洗碗的時候靠在一旁的流理台跟英國青年認真討論解決方式，分析著他們對中間木板的負重和支撐點沒有更深刻的考量。Gheorghe說著要如何重新調整比例，並把斷裂的部分修補起來。他用了修補這個字，在John耳裡聽起來輕盈好聽。

這個晚上Gheorghe從背後環抱著他睡著了，John在跟著跌入夢境前想著，Gheorghe總是好擅長修補東西，他修了拖車的暖氣，幫助他修補了坡頂的石牆——現在則在日常生活中溫柔地用天生的善意修補著自己。

／

John醒來的時候天還沒完全亮起來，他看著熟睡的Gheorghe發著呆，像觸摸熟睡的熊般謹慎但輕柔地摸著戀人深棕色的蜷曲頭髮，他們昨天都累壞了。Gheorghe在淺淺的搔癢中緩緩地睜開眼睛，沙啞地對John道了早安。英國人的手緩緩移到Gheorghe的臉頰上，感受著男人鬍渣帶來的奇異騷癢感，Gheorghe稍微撐起身體，追著John的手指吻到了手背上。兩人在喘息中互相撫慰彼此的晨勃，結束後John躺在床上看著率先起身的Gheorghe舒展著身體，撒嬌地伸出手要對方將他拉起來。他漂亮的羅馬尼亞男人這麼做了，並且將自己拉入了另一個親吻之中。

他們在寒冷的早晨再次站在那些大片的木板旁，標記著切割線，將那些木板裁成片狀，在原本的側板挖出足夠的凹槽，完成之後再回到農場的規律作息之中。John深呼吸，很開心自己開始能夠享受這種規律的生活，他也享受有Gheorghe的陪伴。這是過去的他從未有過的感受，他從未想要跟任何人如此親近。現在，不管是他的家人或是Gheorghe，任何能忍受他的人，包括他自己，他都不想要鬆手。

吃完晚飯後，Dierdre在他們試著將木板搬上樓時謹慎地看著，Martin也幫忙壓著通往樓上的木門，用他渾厚的聲音提醒男孩們注意頭、手、階梯。他們這次沒有在樓下先組裝起來看看，Dierdre覺得他們太過自信，不過男孩們似乎不介意。木板全數搬上去時兩人都累壞了，幸好John的單人鐵床並不難拆解。很快地，兩人便得到一個足夠大的空間去組裝他們的作品。

「你還好嗎？」Gheorghe關心地問，John用力地點頭回應。Gheorghe轉身拿起一塊木板，John很快地反應過來開始幫忙。他們沈默地將親手打造的床拼裝起來，整個房間除了木板碰撞的聲音外沒有任何聲響。John不確定他們到底花了多久時間組合這張床，最後兩塊木板相接在一起時，兩人都放鬆了呼吸，輕柔緩慢的一起坐到床架上。

這次一切安好。

John起身，往樓下向Dierdre和Martin宣布他們的成功。Dierdre說他要他先帶Martin去床上睡覺，John簡單地應了聲，回到房間幫忙Gheorghe。他們用鑽子和釘槍加強固定後，在剛完成的床架上放上床墊，裝上保潔墊、床單，最後擺放枕頭。Gheorghe滿意地看著他們的成果，John從背後輕輕環住他，往男人的脖頸種下幾個淺淺的吻。

「想躺躺看嗎？」Gheorghe抓著John垂在他肩膀上的手，輕輕往前，緩緩地爬上床。John抓著他暗紅色毛衣的尾端順勢幫他脫掉，留下他穿在裡面的灰色T恤。Gheorghe躺上枕頭，John脫掉外套一起爬上床，輕輕把頭枕在Gheorghe厚實的胸膛上。

「你覺得如何？」John問。

「很高興不用再擔心自己半夜會因為太熱而把你推下床。」羅馬尼亞人笑著說，John捏了捏他的腰。他感覺得到John想要說點什麼，於是他屏息以待，等待John準備好。這是他小小的心願之一，他想讓John足夠安心，能夠更坦率一點。

John看著Gheorghe深邃漂亮的眼睛，再也壓抑不住連日來翻湧的情緒，即使他表現出來的可能遠遠不及他心裡波動的強度。他必須告訴Gheorghe，他必須說點什麼，他必須再努力點——讓Gheorghe永遠留下。他別開臉，讓視線不要再追著Gheorghe，將臉埋進男人起伏的胸膛。

「謝謝。」John的聲音埋在Gheorghe心臟的位置，細小到幾不可聞，但Gheorghe聽到了。

「謝謝你願意跟我回來。」John緊接著說，稍微拉高了音量，但依舊沒有看著Gheorghe。他的戀人沒有回應，於是他輕輕地挪動了身體，整個人翻到Gheorghe身上，鼓起勇氣低垂著眼看著對方。「我真的需要你。」

這太多了，Gheorghe想。他沒想到John會坦率到這種程度。他伸出手輕輕撫過John的臉頰，抓著他T恤的衣領將他拉下來。他們的額頭緊緊靠在一起，John可以感覺到那令人安心的體溫。Gheorghe始終沒有用言語回應他，但給了他許多甜蜜的親吻，像是在說——我也很高興你需要我。這讓John幾乎快樂地顫抖起來。

他知道John總有一天會成長到不再需要他，那就是John真正成熟，找到自我的時候，而現在英國男孩只是剛好找到了自己，並把自己錯當成解答。但在那天到來之前，他很樂意待在現在這個可能錯誤的位置。為他心愛的人提供一個心靈的居所。

他們一起躺在兩人為彼此建造的搖籃上，用過緊的擁抱和過多的親吻過濾掉彼此的不安。

John壓下了盤旋在腦中的疑問——你總有一天會離開我嗎？——他想他可能永遠都不會問。

他理解到過去的他從來沒有真正與自己內心的質疑有過正面的對話，他意識到他可能會永遠感到不安，永遠感到擔憂，Gheorghe也說了，他不是答案。但那些都不重要，都不是John現在有必要去面對的未知。

他現在擁抱著Gheorghe，讓男人在他熱切的愛意之中喘息，這對他來說已經足夠。

他想要他們在一起，而此刻的他確實得到了。

  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 標題來自Taylor Swift 歌詞。
> 
> [2] 木工方法沒有很詳細，但概念來自google和我的木工外公。


End file.
